


Don't Leave me

by pinolief



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinolief/pseuds/pinolief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt number 33: I'm never going to leave you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave me

“Where are you going?” Wade asked you. You were packing a backpack; putting two shirts, a pair of pants and underwear in it. You didn’t respond, you just continued packing. Wade gently grabbed your elbow and turned you to face him. “Where are you going?” He asked again, his face only inches away from you. You took a deep breath in and looked into his brown eyes. “I’m going to sleep at my sister’s.” You tried to turn back, but Wade’s hand on your elbow stopped you. “Why?” He whispered.   
You shook your head and sighed. “Please tell me why?” You looked down, took a deep breath and looked up again. “You don’t get it do you?” You asked him. Wade frowned and looked at you questionably and shook his head. 

“You leave, in the middle of the night, for a mission you have to do. When I wake up you’re not there and I FREAK out. My first reaction is to look for you and my heart beats like crazy, but then” You stopped for a moment you calm down your breathing. “I realise that you’ve left for some mission you didn’t even warn me about. And after a couple of days you return home, most of the time beaten up and bruised and expect me to be okay with it.” You stepped backwards and ran your hands through your hair. “What if one day you don’t return? What if someday I get a call that you didn’t make it, huh!?” You spoke louder with each sentence. “What then?!” You were at the point of breaking, tears in your eyes and you were shaking all over. “I don’t want you to leave me!” Wade snapped and grabbed your upper arms.

“I’m never going to leave you!” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled your body against his. “I may be far, but never gone” The two of you stayed there for minutes, eventually laying down on the bed in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here, but I have others on Tumblr on my blog: onlymyimagines


End file.
